


I need to you to touch me

by Damos_Black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damos_Black/pseuds/Damos_Black
Summary: Луи не может находиться в большом скоплении людей. А Гарри не может его броситьИли история о руках, которые не должны покидать кожу





	I need to you to touch me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My angel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+angel).



> Она есть на фикбуке. Если кому надо   
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6562820

Луи не любит большие вечеринки. Нет, не так. Луи ненавидит большие вечеринки, которые периодически устраивает Лиам. Ему кажется, что каждый, находящийся в комнате, человек давит на него. Он определенно точно не может терпеть это чувство. А еще он начинает задыхаться (это происходит довольно редко) и это не то, с чем Луи готов столкнуться. Врач говорит, что у него фобия больших скоплений людей. Ага, у певца, собравшего со своей группой чертов стадион на 75 тысяч, фобия больших скоплений людей. Луи уверен, что он просто может потерять в этой толпе свою уверенность в себе. Поэтому на любой такой вечеринке он с Гарри. На самом деле он всегда с Гарри, но это определенно стоит выделить.

Сейчас, проводя время на праздновании очередного события (Луи пытался запомнить название, которое написал Лиам на приглашении, честно), Томмо думал, что приезжать сюда было очень плохой идеей. Слишком много людей вокруг напрягали Луи сильнее обычного. Даже рука Гарри, постоянно прикасающаяся к какой-то части тела Лу, не особо спасала ситуацию. Если быть честным, Томмо чувствует жизненную необходимость в том, чтобы одна из верхних конечностей его парня находилась в прямом контакте с его телом постоянно на таких вечеринках.

Вся группа сидела на креслах в углу комнаты, потому что танцы и конкурсы явно не для них. Найл определенно поучаствовал бы в чём-то с присутствием алкоголя, но завтра утром была репетиция. Парни тихо переговаривались о каких-то малозначимых вещах и отпускали невинные шуточки. Все было относительно хорошо и Хаз обнимал его рукой за плечо так, чтобы Лу было комфортно. Хорошо перестало быть слишком резко. К ним подошёл Гримшоу и завел разговор с Гарри. И сам разговор проблемой не был. Луи не ревновал Гарри к тем, кто этого не заслуживает. Проблема была в том, что за разговором Хазза не заметил как его рука сползла с плеча Луи.

Томлинсон заметил это сразу. Утерянная опора сильно подбила его самообладание. Лу запаниковал. Он не понял почему, он никогда не мог объяснить это и очень пугался каждый раз. Гарри определенно будет раздосадован тем, что Луи боится остаться без его рук на своем теле (как бы пошло это не звучало, это более чем так). Паника накатывала волнами, так происходит всегда и если в начале никто не обратил внимание то, когда стакан с водой, который держал в руках Лу, ударился о пол, парни подняли на него свои обеспокоенные взгляды. Зейн среагировал на удивление намного быстрее, чем «папочка» Лиам.

Увлеченный разговором с Ником, Хаз услышал оклик только тогда, когда тройка объединила усилия. Гарри повернул голову в их сторону, отключаясь от разговора с Гримшоу и испугался больше самих парней и, кажется, больше самого Луи. Рука! Он заговорился с чертовым ведущим и совсем забыл про свою конечность на плече Лу. Парень выглядел разбитым. Так случалось каждый раз, когда Гарри случайно забывал об опоре. Обычно он замечал это уже через пару секунд, но как долго Лу был сам сейчас?

Хазза схватил одну из рук Луи своей, а второй притянул его к себе. Томмо уткнулся носом в шею Гарри, рвано дыша и пытаясь успокоить свое сердце. Кудрявый шептал всякие успокаивающие вещи в ухо своего парня, поглаживая его рукой по спине. Луи потребовалось больше трех минут, чтобы снова почувствовать опору под своими ногами. Он мягко прижался губами к коже Гарри в немом «спасибо» и высвободился из объятий.

Хаз помнил, что они оставили машину на подземной парковке, потому что у него пунктик на этот счет. Дорога из, заполненного людьми до предела, помещения заняла около 5 минут. Гарри просто протащил Лу за собой прямо к машине, где усадил его на переднее сидение, залез за руль сам и переплел их пальцы.

Когда они приедут домой Гарри еще долго будет обнимать Луи. Они уснут как всегда в объятьях друг друга. А на следующий день к ним в дверь постучит Зейн, который принесет ленту черного цвета и скажет: «Просто свяжите ваши руки вместе, и не пугайте нас больше». На вечеринке через неделю Гарри не забудет о том, как важна его рука для Луи. А пока они просто едут домой по Лондону. И Луи думает, что он снова спасен. А Гарри считает, что обожает заботиться о своем Томмо. Хаз сожмет руку Луи чуть сильнее и почувствуя ответ от Лу, улыбнется до самых ямочек.

Они справятся с этим. Просто Томмо нужно, чтобы Гарри постоянно касался его


End file.
